


Csillagos éj

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru





	Csillagos éj

Noya az edzőtáborban képtelen volt aludni, ezért kiszökött a hálóhelyiségükből, máskülönben Daichi élve nyúzta volna meg, amiért nem fogad szót...

Kint a Hold által megvilágítva egy alakot vett észre. A sziluett, ahogy egyre közelebb ért hozzá, annál több kontúrt és élt sűrített magába, így lefestve előtte nem kisebb személy fizikai kivetülését, mint Oikawa Tooru.

A másik a csillagokat bámulta, szemei csillogtak, szája elnyílt. Yuu tanakodott, vajon mit is kereshet itt, bár elég gyorsan gyúlt ki fejében a metaforikus lámpa, miszerint a másik a csillagokat bámulja.

Annyira elmerült a fiú tanulmányozásába, hogy mikor az felé fordult, észrevéve őt, egy nagyot ugrott hátra reflexből. Erre mindketten elmosolyodtak, majd nevettek.

A szavak valahogy nem tűntek helyesnek egy ilyen kontextusban, éppezért a szemükkel társalogtak, s az mindent el is árult, talán többet is...

De ennek, csak és kizárólag a csillagos égbolt volt a tanúja...


End file.
